


A Tendency to Reach Out

by HeavensStorywriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Character thoughts and feelings, Rey is love Rey is life, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensStorywriter/pseuds/HeavensStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Rey before the events of the movie. A small snapshot of what was going on inside of her before destiny called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tendency to Reach Out

Something was happening. 

Rey felt it when she went to sleep, covering herself from the sharp cold winds that blew on Jakku at night. Her coverings were on her, and she perched her head in the spot she always did, getting a glimpse of the vast starry sky. 

Pinholes. 

That’s what it all looked like to her. An endless dark landscape of pinholes, and during the day, a shimmer of blue. Both teased her, practically beckoning for her to come closer. 

Come. Come away from the sands, the sky seemed to say. You’re not meant for this. 

That night was the first of nights with her strange dream. In the dream, with its view foggy and far off like an especially hot day traversing the sand dunes, Rey saw herself as a towering being. It was simultaneous; she saw herself and she was herself. She was in awe at the landscape that stretched far, far, far away. Everything was suddenly in reach. The land that was way out into the dessert, the dangerous areas where the air turned hot and crisp, and where the creatures lay in wait. The sun in the sky, the source of heat she both cursed and was thankful for, the energy seemingly drawing into her, waking her up. The sky, so endless, and constantly changing, her inquires melting into the fabric of it. In her dream she could grasp them all. She was submerged in the universe and she understood everything. Rey remembered smiling in the dream, the lights of the moon and sun and stars dancing in her eyes. She smiled because everything was beautiful and full of so much energy…but everything was also terribly far away, always out of reach. 

When Rey would wake up, the sun casting it’s first touch on her face, she would feel forlorn. The aching to reach out towards the sky was intrinsic. It was inside her. An action waiting to always occur. Rey held on to the ideas of the energy around her, the dream of reaching what lied in wait. She held on to these ideas so much she emulated it with her being. Adventure. She embodied the word, the meaning, the phrase, the existence. It lived in her mind, body, and spirit. Adventure. 

  


Rey would keep the fire burning inside of her as she zipped past the desolate, harsh dessert region of Jakku. She maneuvered with skill around debris and dunes, hoping her goggles stayed in place, the sand hitting parts of her face and arms where the wind found it’s way past her body covering. She hated this planet, and she wasn’t even sure what hate even was. She longed to be free of the heat, and the total desolation. Rey didn’t have much to go on with in her imagination, she never saw images of other places. However, being near Niima Outpost, she heard some stories of how worlds looked like before. Mountains that pierced endless blue skies, clouds lazily passing overhead, the color green as far as the eye could see. And friends. Outside this unforgiving world were people who actually cared for one another, who didn’t fight for their share of rations, who would support each other. That, she thought with slight bitterness, that seemed to be the biggest fairytale of them all. 

Still, she closed her eyes sometimes, when her life could allow for such a luxury, and she imagined the things she heard. Sometimes she would smile. No, she would smile every single time she thought about these things. She longed for them, wanted them so badly, but it made her…joyful. When she thought of what lied outside of this miserable planet, she felt at home. 

  


Rey would always find herself inside the broken, hollow innards of war machines from the past. Star Destroyers, AT-ATs, terrible and wondrous machines of that nature. Rey prided herself on how resilient she was, traversing the metallic contraptions. Finding quality parts to trade in for food was not an easy feat though, and she prayed for her eyes to remain intact and for her vision to be keen so as to pick out what was good. She thought of Unkar Plutt and wrinkled her nose, the gross tradesman made her skin crawl every time she had the displeasure of looking at him. And she had to look at him every day in order to survive. 

She sighed to herself, the small sound caught in the void of the empty and sand-ridden metallic cavern. One day. One day if she reached out far enough, she would be gone forever. Rey held on to this thought with all her inner strength. The funny thing was, she wasn’t sure where it came from, this notion that one day she’ll be free from here. Her family? Ah, yes, her family. She must not forget them for they will come back for her. They promised. Or at least she thought they promised. She felt a little childish holding on to this hope. Sometimes Rey worried she lost herself in her imagination and that she had falsely created the entire memory of her family, whomever they might be. She quickly brushed that notion aside. False or not, she would one day leave. She had to. 

She held her staff and took a step further into the belly of the machine, wanting to get started for the day. However, something happened, or at the least, she thought something happened. It’s something that had been happening for a while, or something she thought had been happening for a while. It was a bit disorienting for her. It was like the world stood still for a moment, and she saw everything. She felt the inside of the machine, she felt the parts all come away and come back together again. She saw the sand shifting through the sunlight, moving, gliding, the sunlight illuminating all of the passages. She felt bigger than herself in that moment, like she was back in her dream. Everything was laid out for her and she was laid out for everything. A symbiotic harmony with the world—no, with the universe.

And just like that it stopped. 

Something was happening…and she smiled to herself, welcoming it in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Rey so much. She's such an interesting character and I can't wait to see her journey in the upcoming movies. I just want to stay in her headspace and write ugh. Also, I wrote most, if not all of this while listening to her theme. I. Love. It.  
> Also, this is my first post on here, I'm trying to learn the basics of how to post properly and ahhhhh. 
> 
> Anyway, I want to write small drabbles like this for the rest of the new main crew for The Force Awakens. Yayyy.


End file.
